Bleak
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Lets just call it an early Halloween present!


A/N: I'm Back! I know it seems like it has been forever since I wrote something. It feels that way to me anyway. I really just wanted to get back out there. Life and school have kept me pretty busy this year but I hope to fit my passion for writing somewhere in schedule during this semester. I hope you enjoy this new piece.

Bleak

She walked down the street towards her Bleeker Street apartment. She was only a few blocks away coming out the bar. No one was out that night. It was a work night and most people went home to their families and their routines early. It was pitch black out tonight. There was no moon and barely any stars. She pulled her jacket tight around her indicating a chill in the air.

_A trashcan falls over in a back alley._

She looks across the street to her right and down the next alley to her left. She swings her body around to look behind her and there was a tall dark man with no facial features to make out in this blackness. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her tightly towards his body. He dragged her down the alley. When he pushed her down on the ground behind a dumpster she tried to scream but nothing came out. She couldn't feel a thing. He must have drugged her because everything went colder than before. She couldn't move, couldn't talk, could barely breath. Her eyes went dark and she passed out.

The dark man let out an evil laugh. He sunk into her with everything he had. Ripped all of her clothes to shreds and then he ran as he saw the light of an oncoming vehicle. He was careful to stay in the shadows away from the light of the car and the street lamps. He shielded his face with his cloak as he hurried down the street to his safe haven.

Special Victims Unit

16th Precinct

Detective Olivia Benson answered the call. She didn't know what to make of it as she said thank you to the informant and hung up. She shook her head as she looked up at her partner.

Elliot looked across his desk back at her. "What's up?" He exclaimed at her.

She shook her head still in disbelief of what she had just heard. "A woman was found in a back alley just off of Bleeker Street."

"Alive?" Elliot said getting up to get their coats.

"Dead. Very dead is what I heard," Olivia said looking down not sure what else to say or how to describe in words what she had just heard. She just grabbed her coat from him and started to walk out.

Bleeker Street

"What we got?" Elliot asked walking up to Melinda.

"DOA, female, mid-thirties," Melinda began to read from her clipboard and then paused to look up at him and Olivia.

"No ID?" Eliot asked.

Melinda shook her head.

Elliot lifted the sheet that was draped on top of the woman to look at her face. The woman was ghostly white. "What the hell happened to her?" He mumbled not really asking anyone in particular.

"Her blood was completely drained from her body," O'Haleren responded seeing Melinda and Olivia both looking down in shock and dismay.

"I have seen some crazy stuff in my time, even some people with low blood, but no blood and the marks we found on her body are new to me," Melinda admitted.

"If she has no blood, then where did it all go," Olivia said looking down at the clean area surrounding the body.

"There are bite marks on the victim's neck," Melina said pulling the woman's air off to one side.

"What kind are those," Elliot said cringing.

"Not sure," Melinda shook her head. "I am thinking human because these may be signs of the other teeth," she showed him a crescent shaped area.

The two small holes were evenly spaced perfect circles on the lower neck of the woman centimeters away from the carotid artery.

Elliot knelt down next to the body and lifted the sheet right around the thigh. "Raped?"

"With a foreign object. I can tell you more when I get this all back to the lab," Melinda said lifting up a bag with the woman's torn clothes inside. She walked back to her car with O'Haleren in toe leaving Olivia and Elliot next to the body and the techs put her on a gurney to be taken away.

"It's a bleak night on Bleeker Street," Elliot half joked with a sigh.

Olivia just stared at the gurney going into the ambulance not being able to move or breath for that matter. She just stood there until they had driven away and then she followed Elliot back to their car and back to the house.


End file.
